1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control device, such as for supplying gaseous fuel to a burner means of a cooking apparatus, and to a new method of making such a fuel control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having an inlet for being interconnected with a fuel source and an outlet for being interconnected to a main burner means, the housing means having a main valve seat between the inlet and the outlet and a thermostatically operated valve member for opening and closing the main valve seat, the housing means having an annular heater pilot valve seat surrounding the main valve seat and being opened and closed by the thermostatically operated valve member at the same time that the thermostatically operated valve member is opening and closing the main valve seat, the housing means having an auxiliary fuel supply means for surrounding the heater pilot valve seat with an auxiliary flow of fuel at the same time that the thermostatically operated valve member is opening the main valve seat and the heater valve seat, the housing means having passage means for interconnecting the inlet to the auxiliary fuel supply means independently of the main valve seat, the housing means having an axially movable selector shaft means for setting the thermostatically operated valve member, the shaft means having a substantially flat annular shoulder means, the valve member having a substantially flat side and opening means passing therethrough and telescopically receiving the shaft means therethrough, and spring means carried by the shaft means and normally urging the flat side of the valve member against the flat annular shoulder means, the shaft means passing through the main valve seat and cooperating with the main valve seat and the opening means of the valve member to provide a by-pass flow of fuel from the inlet to the outlet when the valve member is closed against the valve seat. For example, see the Genbauffe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,161.
It is also known to provide an arcuate surface on the shaft means of a control device to engage an arcuate surface on the thermostatically operated valve member, such valve member having a first opening which receives the shaft means therethrough in a telescoping relation and a second opening that is disposed outboard of the first opening and cooperates with the main valve seat of the housing means to provide at least part of a by-pass flow of fuel when the valve member is closed against its valve seat.